Thanks Santa
by MalecxObsession
Summary: There's a santa in town spreading Christmas cheer to all the nations. They're all getting the presents they've always wanted, each other. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its wonderful characters. Pairings: RusAme, PruCan, Itager, Spamano, ChinaxJapan, etc. (Send me a PM if you you got a ship you want me to do)


_**Thanks Santa…**_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Get off the table you stupid git!"

"Don't be such a scrooge Iggy it's Christmas!"

"Yes I am aware that it is indeed Christmas but that gives you no pass to just jump on my table like an idiot. Did Francis slip something in your drink again?"

"YOU BRUTE HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH ACTS!"

"Because… YOU'RE A BLOODY FROG THAT'S WHY!"

"Ha no Iggy Francis didn't do anything, I just drunk some water I swear. Yo Iggy anyone tell you, you got huge eyebrows?"

Arthur scowled as Alfred danced on his table and Francis drunk his wine.

"Stupid git. Get off my table now before you fall."

Alfred smiled stupidly at him and waved his hand giggling.

"Don't worry about it Iggy I'm careful."

"Exactly how much 'water' did you drink, mon ami?"

Alfred got off the table and dragged himself to the fridge. He grabbed a clear bottle with clear liquid and held it up. Francis snickered as Arthur face palmed while Alfred hiccupped. The clear bottle was halfway empty, which made Arthur sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Alfred you idiot that was vodka not water. Russia left that here after the party."

"Oh no wonder it tasted weird. Don't worry I'll go give it to him."

The American stumbled into the hallway slightly wobbling. Arthur knew he would do something stupid so he went to follow him until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"You bloody frog let go."

Francis chuckled as he stepped closer to Arthur. His breath ghosting over Arthur's ear as he softly spoke into it, Arthur letting out a soft gasp as he did.

"Oui but mon angleterre you can't leave this room yet."

"Why the hell not?"

Francis licked the shell of Arthur's ear and smirked when he received a tiny gasp. He nibbled lightly on his ear as his hands slowly crept south. Arthur bit his lip trying to hold in any noises he would make but gasped as he felt warm fingers on his skin.

"Because cheri… We're under the mistletoe."

When Arthur looked up he saw that Francis was indeed right, hanging innocently above their heads was the mocking mistletoe. Arthur moaned as he felt fingers brush over his chest. Francis' kisses went to his neck and Arthur blushed. His hands felt heavy as he lifted them to grab Francis' wrist.

"Fr-Francis…."

"Yes mon cheri?"

"Let…Go… I… I have to check on A-Alfred…"

Francis harshly bit into his neck making Arthur let out a little cry of pleasure. Francis' hands never seemed to stop touching and grabbing for more and more of Arthur's skin underneath his clothing.

"Oh mon cheri, you worry too much. Alfred's a big boy he can take care of himself."

Francis snaked his hands beneath the waistband of Arthur's trousers and smirked. Arthur was panting and shaking in his arms almost feeling indecent… Almost.

"But… What if he's-"

Arthur choked on his own sentence as he felt a hand squeeze him. Francis licked his lips staring down at Arthur with hungry eyes.

"Oh but Arthur…. You have your own problem to deal with, oui?"

Arthur hissed as Francis squeezed him again harder this time. He panted and bit back a moan as he felt another hand trail down his backside.

"And I think I have the solution mon cheri."

Arthur couldn't take it anymore; he brought Francis down into a hungry kiss and grabbed a fistful of his hair bringing him closer. Francis smirked into the kiss at his lover's eagerness. Arthur broke the kiss and panted, looking at Francis through half lidded eyes.

"Bed. Now you bloody frog."

"Thought you'd never ask mon amour."

Francis lifted Arthur into his arms and ran towards the nearest bedroom that just happened to be Alfred's.

Alfred stumbled down the hallway of Arthur's home giggling and singing loudly.

"Hehe~ Players gonna play, play, play. Just gonna shake, shake, shake. Shake it off! Shake it off!"

Alfred stopped as he saw someone sitting on the couch in the living room. He stumbled over and saw Japan. Or what he thought was Japan he really couldn't tell since it's pretty dark. The only light in the room coming from the static on the TV, which didn't help much.

"YO JAPAN! Watcha still doin here? I thought cha went home already!"

The head turned slowly to look at America and he realized that that really wasn't Japan but one of Russia's creepy sisters. He backed away and laughed nervously.

"Oh hey! Sorry I couldn't see. You're Russia's sister… Um Natalia right?"

He saw her smirk creepily in the glow of the TV light. Natalia got up and slowly came towards America with something in her hand that looked like a whip.

"Yes… Brother will like. Then we get married."

"Wait what? You don't mean us righ- AHHHHHHHHH!"

Natalia said no more and pounced on Alfred sending him crashing to the floor with her on top. His face flushed as he looked up to see her inches from his face.

"Big brother will be so pleased. So pleased…"

"Ah N-Natalia? Wait what are you doing?"

Natalia smirked wickedly at the American.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Alfred gulped as she lifted what was in her hands. She suddenly rolled him onto his stomach and he yelped.

"I'm giving brother his Christmas present."

She chuckled as Alfred felt his hands get tied behind his back.

"Hey what?! Wait!"

Alfred struggled but he felt pretty weaker than normal for some reason. He felt his legs get bound and he let out a surprised yelp as a cloth was stuffed in his mouth. Natalia got off of him and smirked down at squirming blonde American.

"And that's you."

Ivan sighed as he sat in his chair in his living room. He dislikes Christmas for the sole reason that the holiday is so joyous and delightful. It was annoying. He felt something brush against his legs and looked down to see a white ball of fur rubbing against his legs. He chuckled as his cat Snowflake meowed questiongly at him. Ivan rolled his eyes and picked up the cat scratching behind his ears.

"Hello малышкa… You hungry?"  
The cat meowed happily at him as he hopped as his lap. Ivan chuckled, well a bright side to Christmas was his sisters and his cat. The cat was actually given to him by his sister Ukraine or her human name, Katyusha. Snowflake was a Christmas present given to him last year as a kitten. Katyusha looked really happy when he opened her present, so to not make her cry he kept the stupid animal for her sake. But as time grew on he grew used to his company so he couldn't let bear to give his cat away. A loud annoyed meow brought him back to his senses. He looked down to see a flicking tail and glaring cat eyes.  
"Alright, Малышкa I'm coming.  
Ivan chuckled as he walked past the annoyed feline into the kitchen. Snowflake trotted after him occasionally rubbing against Ivan's leg when he walks by. Ivan went to the fridge and grabbed the milk out of it. He poured some milk into a bowl and set it on the floor in front of his cat. Snowflake meowed at him gratefully and dug into his food. Ivan chuckled and scratched him behind the ears.  
"You're welcome my маленькая снежинка."  
Snowflake just continued to hungrily lap at the milk the bowl completely ignoring Ivan. Ivan narrowed his eyes at him and scowled.  
"Greedy little feline."  
As if to mock him the cat flicked his tail at the statement. Ivan was about to say something when his door bell cut him off. He looked at the clock in his kitchen to see that it was 11:55. Damn he thought the stupid holiday was over by now. But still who came here this late at night? Ivan sighed and made his towards the door as the doorbell rang again.  
"Coming!"  
He straightened his coat and unlocked his door. Ivan opened the door and sighed.  
"Da? Huh…"  
But no one was there, Ivan shrugged and was about to close the door when he heard a muffled cry. He looked around puzzled but again saw no one but the muffled cry came again. Ivan slowly looked down and his eyes widened slightly. There tied up in Christmas colored ribbons and in nothing but his underwear and a t-shirt was America. Ivan stared at him for a while and suddenly started to shake.  
Alfred looked up startled to see Ivan in the doorway but thought he was crying or something since he was shaking so he tried to get free, again. Damn Natalia for making the ribbon so tight and for probably drugging him. Alfred looked up at Russia and stopped struggling immediately. Ivan's head was so couldn't see his face very well but you could definitely see the big creepy smirk on his face.  
"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol~"  
Ah shit this dude's gone crazy again. Alfred tried to back away but remembered he was tied up and struggled harder to move back. He was suddenly picked up and he squeaked, struggling harder. Ivan just giggled and reached for the card stuck on the waistband of Alfred's boxers. America squeaked and squirmed around as Ivan pulled the card out of the American's waistband, his fingers lingering a little longer than they needed to. Ivan held the card in one hand while he hoisted Alfred onto his shoulder so he cold look at the card better. Alfred squeaked and muffled curses at Ivan under the cloth in his mouth as the Russian tossed him on his shoulder. Ivan opened the card and opened it.  
"Hope you enjoy your present brother Ivan. Love, Santa."  
He looked down to see if he missed something and saw a small purple bag where Alfred once was. It wasn't there before but he still picked it up. The bag was medium sized and held what felt like a bottle and a little more inside, Ivan opened up the bag slowly. He smiled slightly at what he saw, Candy Cane flavored lube, a collar dotted with sunflowers, a cat ears headband, a cat tail you can tie around your waist, and a little more. Ivan was almost ready to run inside and use his presents right now but he contained his excitement. He grabbed the card inside the bag and pulled it out opening it.  
"Hope this will help with your present. Merry Christmas Ivan hope you enjoy your presents. Love, the real Santa."  
Ivan chuckled and brought his presents inside shutting the door behind him. He tossed Alfred on the couch and the American let out a muffled cry. Ivan put the purple bag in his large coat pocket and looked down at his present with a small smirk on his lips.  
"It seems Santa was very generous to give me such wonderful presents this year, da?"  
"Mmmmm mou!"  
Ivan giggled again and pulled the cloth out of Alfred's mouth tossing it aside. Immediately his little sunflower started talking and squirming.  
"Russia dude you won't believe this! Your sister totally kidnapped me! And you creepy Commie why were you chuckling earlier!? You should've brought me in faster I could've freezed to dea-MMMMMMMM!"  
Russia rolled his eyes as America talked and quickly shut him up with a kiss. Alfred was startled leaving his mouth open, which gave Ivan the perfect time to slip his tongue in Alfred's mouth. Alfred squealed as he felt a hand squeeze his plump butt and quickly pulled out of the kiss blushing. Ivan licked his lips at the American who was breathing hard with parted pink lips. He looked delicious.  
"I-Ivan…. Ah l-let me g-go please? W-Wait!"  
Ivan giggled and picked Alfred again making the American squeal in surprise. He carried Alfred up his stairs quickly and entered his room. Alfred screamed in surprise when he was thrown on a huge plush bed. He tried to quickly sit up but was pushed back down by the smirking Russian. Ivan took the purple bag out of his pocket and tossed it on the bed next to Alfred.  
"I-Ivan what the hell man?! What are you doing?!"  
"What does it look like Fredka?"  
"I'm going to play with my Christmas present, da?"  
Alfred blushed harder and stammered as he tried to back away from Ivan. Ivan just smirked and started giggling again dragging Alfred to him by his legs.  
"Ah wait I-Ivan can't we t-talk about th-this?! Ivan wait no! Don't touch ther- Ah God!"  
"You talk too much Fredka. I'll be sure to fix that my подсолнечник."  
"Ivan please…. Ah J-Jesus…."  
"Hehe I'll be sure to thank Santa for my present, da?"  
_Hehe um…..*sweatdrop* Hi guys… I don't own any Hetalia characters or anything pertaining to Hetalia. (I wish... *cries in corner* I'm such a dork…) I'll update as soon as I can guys. Hehe bye~_  
_Translations:_  
_Малышкa~ Little one_  
_маленькая снежинка~ __Little snowflake_  
_подсолнечник~ __Sunflower_


End file.
